Angel Blade: The Fun Continues
by yugiohfan163
Summary: My own continuation of one of the best hentai series ever. This time, Karin's made a powerful aphrodisiac that will make it easier for Phantom Lady to turn the woman of the world into breeding bitches for her mutants. Don't read if you don't like futanari.
1. Chapter 1

Angel Blade: The fun continues

chapter 1

This story was co-written by Bone Master and ZYXA12-ReBornX7. So remember to give them credit too.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the castle that housed the Dark Mother organization, is where we see one of Phantom Lady's minions, Karin, walking down the hall holding a vial that contained a purple liquid.

"They're going to love this." cheered Karin who had created a powerful aphrodisiac in her own personal lab. She had created this for the simple reason of making it easier for the Geobloods to impregnate the woman in the cities.

She walked into the main chamber of the castle and saw her mother, Phantom Lady, currently having her cock being sucked on by General Chloe. The original General Chloe and Elaine had been fused with the 'chaos', but they were soon replaced by two perfect clones that had been created encase the originals were defeated.

Karin smiled as she now had a test subject for her aphrodisiac. She walked up behind the kneeling General Chloe and Phantom Lady noticed her. Karin gave her mother a coy look before pointing to her vial and General Chloe. Phantom Lady nodded and watched as her general licked the underside of her cock, without noticing Karin begin to coat her own dick with the purple substance.

Karin licked her lips as she grabbed the general's ass, taking her by surprise as she turned and saw Karin about to impale her with her massive cock. Karin licked her lips once more and pushed her cock right into the general's folds, causing her to gasp out as she felt her pussy getting hotter and hotter by the second. She couldn't utter any words as Karin gripped her ass cheeks and pulled her cock out until the head was still in. Chloe felt like begging for the magnificent cock back, but cried out as Karin slammed it deep inside her.

Her mind and vision was starting to go fuzzy and saw that she stopped servicing her mistress. She eagerly engulfed the cock of her leader and began to vigorously bob her head up and down on her cock.

Phantom Lady smiled as she could tell Chloe was beginning to lose herself in the pleasure. "Karin, what did you give to my general?"

"Simple, Kaa-san. A new aphrodisiac I invented. This will make any woman a complete slut to any cock in her sights. With this, the Geobloods can impregnate as many woman as possible." grunted Karin who held up one of the general's legs and was able to reach deeper into her womb.

"Brilliant work my daughter. Perhaps we should reward Chloe for being a good guinea pig." chuckled Phantom Lady who felt herself about to come.

"I think she can be the first to be impregnated with my invention." replied Karin who gripped Chloe's ass cheeks closer as her dick exploded in the general's pussy, causing said general unable to cry out in bliss as Phantom Lady held her head down on her dick and made her swallow all the cum that sprayed out from her dick.

Kari and Phantom Lady took their cocks out of the general as she layed there with a blissful look on her face. "Uh oh, I think we broke her." giggled Karin.

"Don't worry, we have each other." replied Phantom Lady walking over to Karin before grabbing a hold of her daughters cock, causing her to gasp but relax. Phantom Lady began to pump Karin's cock while nibbling on her earlobe.

"Why don't we have some fun? It's been awhile." replied Phantom Lady.

"Yes, please, Kaa-san." begged Karin who opened her mouth and let her mother dominate the inside of her mouth while continuing her handjob.

Phantom Lady felt her daughters cock begin to twitch and sped up her technique, smiling as her cum sprayed across the room and landed on Chloe.

Karin tried to catch her breath at the intense ejaculation, but found herself being carried by her mother over to her throne. Phantom Lady sat on her throne and held up her daughter to where her pussy was directed above her massive girth.

"Let's see if you're still the same." Phantom Lady waited for Karin to hold on the throne and sat her down onto her cock. Karin let out moan after moan until she had enveloped her mother's entire length.

"Ooh, still tight as ever." replied Phantom Lady giving Karin some time to adjust to her size before bringing her up, and then slamming her down onto her cock.

Karin could hardly move as her mother's length penetrated deep inside her. Each thrust sent her mind deeper and deeper into mind numbing bliss. The feeling of her mother's cock against her inner walls became too much and she wrapped her arms around her mother as she could feel her mother filling her up with cum and let her own seed spray across her mother's face.

Karin couldn't keep her eyes opened anymore and let her head lay against her mother's neck as she passed out.

Phantom Lady smiled at her daughter dozing it off. It was no surprise considering this happened whenever they had fun. She licked some of Karin's cum and was satisfied with the sweet taste. She carefully stood up and made her way to Karin's bedroom.

After making her way inside, she tucked in her daughter and quietly closed the door so she could get some rest.

Phantom Lady held the vial that contained Karin's aphrodisiac and placed it in her cleavage to keep it hidden. Now with something like this, Angel Blade wouldn't be able to stop them.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Blade: The fun continues

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Colonel Elaine was currently wearing the same uniform as the class full of girls she was in charge of, which composed of a white shirt that strained against her tits and red shorts that showed off her legs. Her pink hair was long enough to cover her right eye without the need for her eye patch. She smiled as she watched the girls run the track. She had been assigned by Phantom Lady to infiltrate this all girls academy as a new gym teacher to sneak in a batch of Karin's serum. She also took the liberty of planting a couple of Geobloods as part of the staff, who would no doubt come when the time came.

In the mean time though, who's to say she couldn't have a little, {i}fun?{/i}

"Alright girls, that's enough laps. Now I want you to touch your toes until I tell you to stop." replied Colonel Elaine as the girls touched their toes, while showing their asses and pussy lips that could be seen through the red gym shorts. Elaine licked her lips and already felt anxious to try out one of these little girls. After all, with an all girls academy, they must be craving a good cock. Well, they were about to get the chance to experience one.

Seiryuu didn't understand why they needed to keep touching their toes like this. Course she didn't really get a good look at their new gym teacher either, but had a bad feeling as she could hear the teacher stop behind her.

Elaine chuckled inside as she stood behind the student president, Seiryuu. The girl she had fun teasing when she and Chloe had kidnapped her and that policewoman. Seemed like she didn't know who she was. Perfect.

"Miss Tenmyouin, please come to my office." ordered Elaine who began to walk back to the office with the student body president following, confused by the sudden action and still oblivious to who she was. Right before they entered, Elaine let the vial containing the aphrodisiac slip out from her hand and smiled as she heard it break, letting the chemical inside free. While being unknowingly inhaled by the entire class.

Several of the girls were getting tired with their poses, but suddenly began to feel warm in the area between their legs. A few stood up with their thighs rubbing together. Before long, the whole class was either rubbing their thighs, or openly rubbing their crotches though the shorts.

That was the moment where several male teachers walked in, smiling at what they were seeing. These were the disguised Geobloods that infiltrated the school with the mission of impregnating the girls of the school. They grinned lecherously as their disguises were dispersed to reveal their true monstrous selves.

The girls were shocked by the real form of their teachers, but couldn't stop rubbing through their shorts as the aphrodisiac was causing them to feel nothing but the need for a cock in them. They all watched as the Geobloods had their massive cocks on display for them to look at. Before long, one of the girls began to suck on the cock of a Geoblood that had red skin an had the head of an octopus with tentacles coming from its back.

The schoolgirl desperately sucked and licked on the cock from the tip to the sides as the smell of it drove her wild. The Geoblood enjoyed the feeling and picked up the girl by her sides and used the tentacles from its head to rip her shirt off, and began to assault her breasts by wrapping the tentacles around them and messing with her nipples.

The Geoblood ripped the girls shorts off and positioned its large cock directly under the schoolgirl's waiting pussy. He let her down, causing the cock to slide right in and rip her hymen. The girl barely made a sound of pain as the tentacles continued to squeeze and rub her breasts while she could feel the wide cock stretch her pussy. The Geoblood began to bring her up and then slam her down on his cock, causing her to feel her groin going numb from the pleasure that raced through her.

By this time, each girl had gone to a Geoblood, and it was a big class. Which meant that most of the Geobloods had more than one girl servicing them. Each girl didn't care about that, but merely tried to get as much cock as they could. There were girls giving a Geoblood a double titty fuck, while another Geoblood slammed his dick between two girls pussy lips at a pace that made them cum easy. Heck, there was even a lone Geoblood with more tentacles than the first and was penetrating several girls and all their holes with its tentacles alone while a small freshman girl rode on his massive dick.

Seiryuu stared in shock as the office Elaine had showed a one way mirror that gave a clear display of what was going on. The girls and mutants couldn't see them, but that would barely stop them from their orgy.

Elaine locked the door behind them and smiled as she walked up behind Seiryuu and put her hands on the young girls shoulders, who tensed up and looked at the colonel. "What's wrong? Don't remember me?"

The student council president widened her eyes as she saw why she had a bad feeling around this woman. This was the same woman who kidnapped her and molested her. She moved towards the door, but couldn't break out of the colonel's grip as she covered the girls mouth and sat down in her office chair while Seiryuu sit down between her legs.

Elaine smiled as she loved it when a victim began to struggle. She held Seiryuu back with one arm and pulled out another vial of the aphrodisiac from her pocket. She popped the cork off and drained the contents in her mouth. Using her second hand she turned Seiryuu's face towards her and pressed her lips against her. She put up a struggle, but opened her mouth when she felt Elaine's tongue push through and felt the serum go into her mouth from Elaine's mouth.

Seiryuu dropped her arms as she felt her body beginning to grow warmer with each passing second. Elaine smiled as Seiryuu felt the effects and began to trail her hands down the girls body. Seiryuu tensed up, but soon began to relax as Elaine reached her shorts and pushed one of her hands down in there.

Seiryuu felt Elaine reach into her shorts, but didn't fight back as she began to breath more heavily from the warmth she was feeling in her groin. She gasped as Elaine began to rub her pussy lips and felt her slip a finger into her and began to rub the inside of her walls.

"Well, someone's ready." Elaine pulled her fingers out to show some of Seiryuu's juices and stuck them in her mouth. She gladly sucked on the fingers and let her juices flow down her mouth. Elaine picked up Seiryuu by her legs and managed to press a button on her desk that slid the mirror down, revealing the two of them to the girls and Geobloods.

"Now then, have a taste of this!" cried Elaine as her clitoris began to grow larger until it sprouted out into a cock and pushed its way past the red gym shorts until it stood tall underneath Seiryuu's pussy. Seriyuu gasped at the size. It was bigger than the last time she saw it. She was soon impaled on it as Elaine dropped her down onto her girth. Seiryuu found her legs spread out by Elaine who held them up by her thighs and began to lift her up before dropping her down again.

Elaine smiled as her cock was being swallowed up by the student body president who let a series of joy filled moans as she bounced on her cock. Elaine reached up and grabbed her breasts and began to focus on twisting the nipples the most. Seiryuu let out a loud moan that caught the attention of every girl and mutant in the gym, but still continued what they were doing.

"How does it feel? To have your classmates watch you as you ride on a cock like mine? To have them hear you as a you moan like a bitch in heat?" asked Elaine whispering into Seiryuu's ear as she used one hand to pinch one nipple while the other reached down and rubbed the student's clit.

"I love it!" yelled Seiryuu who began to bounce up and down on the massive cock of her own free will. "I love getting fucked by a dick! I love being a bitch in heat!" cried Seiryuu who was losing herself from the insane pleasure she was feeling.

"In that case," Elaine gripped her arms as she moved her hips to slam her dick up into Seiryuu's pussy and continued to hit her g-spot. "I'll give you all the sperm in my cock to fill you up. Maybe it will even make you pregnant." Seiryuu could only moan and groan as she could feel herself close.

"Here. I. GO!" grunted Elaine who slammed the student president down one more time before filling her pussy up with shot after shot of her mutant sperm.

Seiryuu let her tongue hang out as she felt the hot sperm shoot straight into her womb and barely even noticed herself getting picked up by the colonel. She barely even noticed her legs get spread apart and tied to the arms of the chair while her hands were being tied above her head.

"Now, let's see how much sperm we can get inside you." Elaine turned and smiled at a few of the Geobloods who came to try out their new cock sleeve. "She's all yours." Elaine turned and exited the office while Seriyuu's moans of happiness caused her cock to swell back up. Luckily, several of the female students saw it grow erect and began to lick and suck on any visible part they could.

Elaine smiled at seeing all the female students in this class already succumb to the serum and pulled out a small device to keep in contact with Phantom Lady. "Mission complete."


	3. Chapter 3

Angel Blade: The fun continues

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin grinned as she walked through the crowd of people and toward a certain cafe. She was clad in the uniform that students at AquaTokyo complex's university wore.

Kyouka, the one who ran the cafe saw Karin but didn't remember who she was."Hello, what would you like?" She asked as the mutant in disguise walked up to her.

"I wanted to try some of this cafe's finest tea." smiled Karin. Kyouka nodded her head and went to go get the order while Karin licked her lips at seeing the busty aunt's ass. One she was familiar with.

Kyouka's huge breasts swayed back and forth for a bit as she turned around and gave Karin her order."Here you go."

"Thank you." smiled Karin as Kyouka turned and headed off to take more orders from other girls as Karin grinned into her cup.

Karin took a sip of the tea, making a disgusted face before slipping the potion into the cup and walking over to Kyouka. "Excuse me, but this tea tastes funny."

"Really?" Kyouka took the cup and took a light sip. "Tastes alright to me."

"Must be my imagination then." Karin said, mentally grinning as she waited for the potion to take effect.

Kyouka was confused about the grin on Karin's face and noticed her body began to feel strangely warm.

The disguised Geobloods took their actual forms after watching from one of the tables and walked over to the two, Karin squeezing Kyouka's massive mounds.

"Looks like someone isn't feeling well." cooed Karin as the Geobloods dragged Kyouka into the back for some privacy as Karin followed with a grin.

Kyouka attempted to struggle, but the effects of the potion made her feel rather weak meaning she couldn't do much.

"Who...Who are you?" asked Kyouka as she was set down against the counter with the two Geobloods standing on Karin's sides.

Karin removed her disguise, still grinning."Remember me now?"

The hot aunt shook her head no as she now began to feel her groin start to tingle.

"My name's Karin, You might want to remember it since you'll be crying it out soon."The mutant said seductively with a grin as she motioned for the Geobloods to start the "show".

Kyouka watched as the mutants pulled her up and one of them ripped the front part of her clothes off, letting her generous breasts bounce out.

Karin cupped her breasts roughly, licking her lips."You have such large and naughty breasts, you know that? Look, the nipples are already hard."She said, sucking on her right breast.

"Ah!" moaned Kyouka as she watched as Karin sucked on her nipples like a child and felt her groin feeling more and more hot.

Karin's hand moved down to Kyouka's crotch, rubbing it slowly.

"N-No!" gasped Kyouka with a blush on her face as her breathing began to get heavier as Karin's hand rubbed the outside of her moist lips.

Karin pulled Kyouka's panties down her legs before sticking a finger into the well endowed woman's wet slit.

Kyouka moaned as Karin grinned while pumping her finger in and out. "You seem to be enjoying this. Your pussy is really wet."

Kyouka tried to shake her head, to deny what Karin was saying, but her mind was starting to get cloudy from the potion and Karin's stimulation of her pussy.

"I wonder what you'll sound like if I do this!" Karin stuck another finger into the wet snatch and didn't hold back on her fingering.

Kyouka gave a loud moan in surprise, her mind and body being assulted with pleasure.

Karin grinned as Kyouka's insides tightened and she gave a loud moan as her juices splashed onto Karin's fingers.

Karin smirked at that, sticking her fingers into Kyouka's mouth with ease. "Clean them." ordered Karin to Kyouka.

Kyouka wanted to resist but her tongue moved on it's own, cleaning Karin's fingers as she felt her slit become more moist.

"I think you're making them excited." whispered Karin as she pointed to the two Geobloods whose cocks were fully erect and standing at attention from beneath their loincloths.

Kyouka looked at the cocks in fear.

"Come on. You have to take responsibility." smiled Karin rubbing Kyouta's breasts.

Kyouka moaned a bit as the two Geobloods got closer to her. Kyouka stared at the throbbing cocks and dropped to her knees before grabbing them with her hands. She moved her hands back and forth, giving the two Geobloods a handjob.

Both of them growled to show they enjoyed it while Karin licked her lips.

Kyouka moved her hands faster, blushing as the her arousal continued to numb her mind.

"Come on, use your mouth." grinned Karin grabbing Kyouka's head and moving her head near one of the musky cocks.

Kyouka opened her mouth, ready to take a cock into it. She gently licked the tip of the massive girth before moving her mouth onto it and began to suck.

Karin licked her lips, fingering her own pussy with one hand and groping a breast with the other.

Kyouka wanted to stop this and get away from the mutants, but the more she smelt the musky stench, the more her pussy got wet and the more her head was feeling light.

The second Geoblood got impatient and got behind Kyouka and raised her ass up and began to slowly push his thick cock into her pussy.

Kyouka moaned out through the cock in her mouth, causing that Geoblood to growl. The one behind her began to pound into her soaking wet pussy like a dog in heat while the one in front of her began to push his cock til it hit the back of her throat, pulled back, and then continued the rhythm.

Kyouka's moans grew louder as the pleasure from being used was growing greater and greater.

Karin moaned as she stuck three fingers into her pussy while pinching her own nipple at seeing the woman be fucked.

A geoblood walked Up to Karin, his cock rockhard.

"What? You want to fuck me?" grinned Karin who found it cute as it stood there with his cock hard like a virgin.

It nodded, knowing that she was the boss and he needed her approval.

"Ok. You can take my ass while I take hers." grinned Karin standing up and walking towards Kyouka as the Geoblood behind Kyouka pulled out as Karin grabbed her soft ass.

Kyouka gave out another moan as the Geoblood waited for Karin to get into position.

Karin grinned and reached down to finger her own pussy and moaned before her cock grew out, throbbing and warm as she aimed the head of it towards Kyouka's ass.

Kyouka's mind was mush from all the pleasure, so she didn't notice Karin slam her cock into her asshole. The Geoblood got behind Karin and shoved his cock into her asshole.

"Ah! That's it! Right there!" moaned Karin as she grabbed Kyouka's hips and began to pull back and slammed into her tight asshole.

Kyouka moaned out loudly along with Karin as the Geoblood thrust roughly into her ass, holding her hips as it did so.

Karin loved the feeling of having her ass filled while having her cock squeezed by the milf and reached down to grab her breasts as she and the Geoblood thrusted at the same rhythm.

Kyouka moaned out very loudly as she came, still being fucked wildly.

"Oh? You were against it at first, but now you're moaning like a bitch at getting fucked in the ass. I want you to tell me how it feels." whispered Karin biting her ear.

Kyouka would have said something, but the cock in her mouth kept her from speaking.

"You there, pull out." ordered Karin to the mutant in Kyouka's mouth.

It nodded, pulling out of her mouth and instead stroking off in front of her.

"I-it feel's incredible!" Kyouka moaned out loudly.

"Oh really? Better than the last time? The last time I fucked you with my big cock?" asked Karin who wanted to hear her shout it out.

"Y-yes! This feel's so much better than before!" Kyouka moaned out loudly.

"Mmm, than how do you feel about having your pussy with my sperm? It's so fertile, you could get pregnant from one shot." purred Karin.

"P-please cum inside me Karin-sama!" Kyouka moaned out loudly.

"Gladly." grinned Karin pulling out of her ass before plunging straight into her sopping wet pussy.

Kyouka's moans grew louder, her wet pussy squeezing Karin's thick meaty cock.

"Take my hot sperm." groaned Karin slamming deep inside the pussy and unloading her sperm.

Kyouka gave one final moan, cumming along with her as the Geobloods also unloaded their sperm except for the one in Karin's ass who pulled out.

Karin moaned and kept her cock in the aunt's pussy before pulling out.

Kyouka panted as Karin's sperm flowed out of her pussy.

Karin pulled her communicator out and started to call her mother.

"Hello Karin, how did it go?" Phantom Lady answered.

"Great Kaa-san. I found my own personal breeding bitch." grinned Karin as Kyouka had gone to giving a titfuck to one of the Geobloods.

"Good, Chloe is still on her mission, meaning success is closer. "Phantom Lady said with a grin

"Should I come home?" asked Karin as Kyouka was riding one of the Geobloods while sucking and licking one of the others and giving the third a handjob.

"Yes."

"OK!" Karin ended the call and smiled at seeing Kyouka cry out as the two Geobloods came on her face and the third came inside her pussy.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel Blade: The fun continues

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily Chinen stretched her arms above her head as her work hours were done for the day.

Chloe had some Geobloods disguised as policemen and had them try to convince Emily to go drinking with them. She had declined since it had been a long day and left them, not noticing their forms change as they departed from the station to meet back up with the general.

The Geobloods snuck into her home with Chloe leading them, cocks erect.

Emily sighed in relief as she took her boots off and walked up to her bedroom, unaware of Chloe hiding behind the door with a pill in her hand.

The general had the Geobloods wait until Emily was asleep before entering with her and locking the door behind themselves. She licked her lips at seeing the busty police woman sleep on her bed in the nude and silently walked to the side before she began to rub and knead one of the soft breasts.

Emily moaned in her sleep, in the middle of a very steamy wet dream.

Chloe grinned and began to get a little rougher with the breast while pinching it.

Emily continued to moan as a small wet spot showed in her panties.

Chloe crouched down and began to stick her tongue out before she began to rub and knead the breast in her hand while letting her tongue trail around it.

Emily's panties were soaked as the police woman moaned out.

Chloe pulled back as Emily began to stir. Chloe had the Geobloods each take a spot around her to help keep the police woman in place when she woke.

As Emily opened her eyes, she saw the grinning face of General Chloe above her. Emily tried to get away from the general, but was surrounded by Geobloods.

"Now that's just being rude." grinned Chloe who made Emily sit up before sitting behind her and holding her close by closing her arms and legs around the police woman.

Emily struggled, trying to get out of the general's bear hug.

Chloe turned her face towards hers and held the pill with her teeth before pressing her lips against Emily's while pushing the pill into her mouth with her tongue.

Emily blushed in surprise, swallowing the pill.

Chloe pulled back and grinned at seeing Emily's blushing face.

Emily squirmed as her pussy became soaking wet and her nipples became stiff.

"Oh? Seems someone enjoys this." grinned Chloe as she trailed her hands down Emily's stomach.

Emily blushed more, giving out a small moan.

Chloe reached Emily's panties as she slid one of her hands into it.

Emily moaned a bit more, the blush intensifying

"Hearing you moan like that might make me excited." came Chloe's husky whisper as her own penis started to grow out of her pussy.

As Emily moaned, one of the Geobloods used his left hand to keep his other hand from jacking off.

Emily panted as she saw all the Geobloods around her with throbbing erections that made her pussy tingle even more.

Chloe grinned, getting an idea. "Start masturbating, we are going to cover her whole body in white." She said, her own cock out as she started stroking.

The Geobloods growled in acknowledgment as they eagerly began to move their hands up and down their massive girths as Chloe kept rubbing Emily's pussy while pumping her own cock.

Emily moaned, watching the Geobloods pleasure themselves. The pill's effect and the scent of cocks in the room were too much as she cried out and came on Chloe's hand.

Chloe took her hand away from Emily's pussy and put it in the police woman's mouth. "Clean them." she ordered.

Emily nodded, sucking on Chloe's fingers.

Chloe grinned at how eager Emily was as she sucked on the fingers and pulled them out before she began to rub her cock against Emily's pussy.

Emily moaned through Chloe's fingers as the Geobloods stroked off even faster.

"Get ready for our seed." grinned Chloe pumping her cock as she felt her limit coming. Emily opened her mouth wide. Chloe groaned as her seed shot out and landed on Emily's back while the geobloods came and shot their semen all over Emily's front.

Emily moaned, licking up as much of the semen as she could.

Chloe grinned as Emily was licking up the cum like a slut and surprised her by picking her up and rubbing the tip of her cock against her ass.

Emily moaned, feeling Chloe's cock touching her ass.

"Remember last time? I want you to beg for my cock." whispered Chloe with a husky tone in her voice.

"P-please fuck my ass." Emily begged.

"Gladly." Chloe made sure the tip was lined up before pushing forward into the tight ass.

Emily moaned, bouncing herself up and down on Chloe's cock.

"Mmm, still tight as last time." grunted Chloe reaching up and grabbing Emily's breasts.

Emily moaned loudly, her tongue hanging out. That's when one of the Geobloods came forward and pushed his cock into her mouth. Emily sucked on his cock, her tongue licking the tip.

"Outside of that uniform, you're nothing but a slut." grunted Chloe pinching her nipples.

Emily moaned through the geoblood's cock, licking the shaft.

Two others came closer as Emily grabbed both and began to jack them off. The Geobloods grunted as Chloe's grin was close to the chesire cat's.

"I'm going to cum straight in your ass." grunted Chloe as Emily began to suck faster while rubbing the two cocks with eager.

Emily moaned, the scent of all the cocks driving her crazy.

Chloe let out a loud groan as she held Emily down, her cock twitching and filling her ass as the Geobloods came as well.

Emily moaned, swallowing the Geoblood semen as the police woman came, covered in semen.

Chloe grinned and slipped out of her ass as it dripped with sperm.

Emily panted a bit, still blushing from the pill's effect.

"Now it's their turn." grinned Chloe spreading Emily's pussy lips apart for the Geobloods.

A Geoblood quickly stuck his cock into her pussy, starting out rough.

"AH!" gasped Emily who quickly moaned as another Geoblood pushed his cock into her mouth while Chloe stepped away so another could take her ass.

A Geoblood went into her ass, causing Emily to moan from all being fucked in each hole.

Chloe couldn't help but pump her own cock at the display and saw one of the Geobloods staring at her with an erection. It was the one who had kept himself from jerking off. He was trying to find a way to join the gang bang but all the wholes were taken and he wasn't interested in a handjob.

"You want to fuck me, don't you?" asked the general. He nodded with a grin. Chloe was about to reject the idea, but did admit it had been awhile since she was the one being fucked.

The Geoblood was waiting for a response, standing their with an erection.

"Ok, you can." conceded Chloe.

He grinned, thrusting into her pussy roughly. Chloe gasped as he gripped her hips and began to eagerly push deep into her pussy without restraint. The Geoblood sucked on one of her breasts as one hand gripped her ass.

She moaned as she couldn't help but move her hips against each thrust.

He went faster, using his extra hand to grope Chloe's other breast roughly.

"Harder!" moaned Chloe.

He pounded her pussy even harder as he nipped on her neck.

Chloe's face was flushed as the feeling of the enormous cock spread her pussy like Phantom Lady had done numerous times before.

The Geoblood took a risk and kissed her lips, his tongue in her mouth as he went faster.

Chloe was too stunned to stop him as he went faster due to feeling his limit cumming.

His cock twitched wildly as Chloe felt her own limit coming. He pulled back from her lips before roaring out as his dick expanded and shot his sperm in her while her own cock twitched before shooting her seed out and onto herself.

He gave a grin, pulling out of her pussy as the Geobloods using Emily came. They made sure to cum in her ass and pussy while the rest covered her with their seed.

Emily moaned, swallowing the cum as it had covered most of her body.

Chloe grinned before turning her communicator on. "This is General Chloe, my mission was successful and I'm about to return."

"Did you claim another female?" came Phantom Lady's voice.

"Yes, a police woman." Chloe said.

"Good. She'll be a fine breeding bitch with the others."

"I'll return to base soon." After shutting off the communicator, she grinned at the fucked silly look on Emily's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel Blade: The fun continues

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasumi was naked and strapped in a pod with Isato typing on the console.

He was activating the pass code for the Angel Transfer program. "Hasumi, while we wait for the program to start, please, explain why you seemed so eager to volunteer for this." spoke ISato looking at the girl in the pod.

"Meh, I'll be honest, Doc. I wanna be strong and busty as your daughter, Moena~! I mean, who would've thought my idol is actually my best friend~?! Now, I'm gonna be like her~!" Hasumi said with her eyes flashing with pride and admiration.

"This is not something to treat so easily. Remember, this was meant to create fighters to stop Phantom Lady. If you're not careful, she might get harmed." wanted Isato with a serious tone.

"Aw, okay... Do I still get a sexy outfit that reveals my privates and a cool hi-tech weapon?" Hasumi asks him with a little excitement.

"Yes. But remember, that will make you very vulnerable, so be careful."

"Yeah yeah. In case the machine still works... Should I get some coach to teach me how to fight?"

"Don't worry. I have someone already planned to help you learn to use the angel system."

Hasumi looked up a little, pondering about the past few days when she met Isato. "Hey, Doc. The first time I saw you, you were injured which means your lab here must had been damaged... Are you sure the machine that'll turn me into an Angel still works perfectly?"

"Yes. I made sure to salvage all the usable parts and had some extras in back when that mutant attacked."

Hasumi sighed nervously. "Is this gonna hurt?"

"A little, but if you can deal with it for just a little bit, the rest should go smooth."

As the procedure is about to start, Hasumi decided to ask a few more questions. "Uh, how many women or girls became Angels? Can you tell me their names and why they did so? Of course, Moena... Why did you made her Angel Blade?"

Isato looked at the girl before sighing. "Because...I wanted her to defend herself after her mother changed. I never wanted her to know what happened, but I also knew Moena would be defenseless if anything were to happen. That's why I had to implant the angel system in her."

"You really care for her... But how is Kyouka the 'womb' for the Angel Systems?"

"When I ran a test on her, it showed she had the same genetic structure capable of mass reproducing. The same as her sister and Moena's mother.

"Okay, so who are those other Angels teaming up with Moena and how did they became Angels?" Hasumi asked.

"You'll be told all you need to know about them if this is successful."

Hasumi nodded, now ready to be an Angel.

Isato tapped a few buttons and pulled the lever before the system started up. The machine started glowing a reddish-pink with pink electricity sparking around Hasumi.

She felt the electricity lightly brush past her and tried to keep her mouth shut. Tears start to flow a bit in her shut eyes and Hasumi started to wince.

'Keep it together. Keep it together.' she chanted in her head. But she started sweating and began to wet herself.

"Keep it together Hasumi!" Isato called out.

Hasumi tried to do so, but soon cried a little, gritting her teeth. As she endured that, the camera panned away before the screen faded to black.

It soon opened back up in Moena's room.

"Aw jeez! They only became THIS big!?"

Moena woke up confused. She blinked her eyes and let out a yawn before rubbing her eyes.

"Another busy day I guess..." Moena muttered drowsily. She got up and walked to the bathroom to clean up before starting the day. She turned on the shower and the warm water rained on her naked body.

As she sighed in content, we cut back to the cafe. Moena had gotten herself dressed in her maid uniform.

She walked down the steps and spotted her aunt absently cleaning a glass. "Good morning, Aunt Kyouka." Moena greeted her.

"Oh. Morning Moena." smiled Kyouka.

Moena notices her aunt's face seems a bit worn out. "Aunty, did you sleep well?" asked the girl.

"Y-yes, I think..." She yawned a bit.

"Maybe you should lie down."

"Someone needs to manage the cafe, sweetie."

While they talked, a shadow slowly crept up from behind Moena. "MOENA~!"

"EEK!" cried Moena feeling two hands grope her chest with eagerness.

It was Hasumi, Moena's best friend in high school.

"Ah~! I never get tired of this!" called the girl snuggling against Moena's neck without removing her hands.

Moena winced at her touch. "Kyah! Hasumi! Why do you always have to do this!?"

"For one, because you're SO CUTE~! And because I heard rubbing them every day makes them get bigger!"

Moena starts to cry and tries to shake her off. "It doesn't work like that!"

Kyouka watched the scene and gulped while her thighs rubbed together as a brief image of her sucking on several cocks while riding one came to her mind.

*Gasp* 'Wha?' She thought. She gulped and started feeling herself get a little wet before shaking her head.

'N-No... It can't be... It's probably a dream.' She thought to herself. "Hasumi-chan, rubbing her breasts won't make them bigger." spoke the older woman.

Hasumi growled childishly. "That's a lie and you know it~!" And squeezed Moena's breasts tighter.

"Nope. When I was young, I just drank plenty of milk and didn't try rubbing them at all."

Hasumi stuck her tongue out, "Milk is for babies!"

"I drink it..." muttered Moena.

Then a certain cowgirl came to the cafe. "Hey Moena-chan~!"

"Elphie-san!" Moena recognized it was Elphie.

Hasumi looked and stared at Elphie's chest. "Whoa~! Nice bust~"

Elphie looked at Hasumi whose eyes were shining as she inched closer to her chest. "Oh, who's this? Your friend? Elphie asked with a smile.

Moena nodded with a sweatdrop as Hasumi rubbed her head against Elphie's chest like a cat.

Elphie didn't seem to mind. "She's kinda cute."

"So big~" Hasumi drooled a little while feeling the soft breasts.

Moena sweatdropped as Elphie says, "She and you are almost alike, small body and a big heart."

"Hey! We are the flat-chested duo lady!" Hasumi cried out pulling Moena close while gesturing to their chests.

Moena winced at this. 'Why does she always talk me into this?' She thought.

"And a big heart too." grinned Elphie winking at Hasumi and Moena.

"Well, do you wanna go somewhere with me?" Elphie asked.

"Where?" asked Moena.

"Just follow me." Elphie said firmly.

"Let's go with her!" Hasumi chimed in grabbing Moena's shoulders.

Moena was unsure. "But... My job... Aunt Kyoka?"

"Oh it'll be fun. You go have fun with your friends." smiled Kyouka.

Moena was a bit relieved and went with them.

As Kyouka watched them leave, she felt a shock of pleasure race up her spine as another image of a girl with a dick mounting her from behind flashed through her head. She struggled to try not to remember but she was rubbing between her legs.

"What's...going on..." she muttered to herself while crouching down so no one would see her and brought her fingers up to see them wet and looked down under her skirt to see her panties soaked. "I... Can't..." Kyoka muttered.

'Oh, but you can.' whispered a voice like it was right beside her.

Kyoka recognized the voice as Karin! She was stunned and heard the voice giggle.

"Feeling good, aren't you~?"

'You! W-where are you!?'

'Not here and not anywhere~!' Karin giggled.

Kyouka was confused, but let out a low moan as her body started heating up again. She then slid her hand into her panties. She tried to stop, but found her hand brush against her folds and let out a louder moan from it. She started to finger herself!

'Must...stop...' she thought while biting her lip. But she couldn't stop as she began undressing herself. She pulled the panties down and the parts of her uniform over her nipples as her breasts bounced free. 'No... What am I doing!?'

'Just relax and touch yourself!' chimed in Karin's voice.

'N-No...!' Kyoka tried to resist but she it was hopeless. She grabbed the tips of her breasts and softly moaned while squeezing them and rubbing her thighs together. Her juices start to flow as she kept masturbating herself.

'They really are big...' she thought pinching a nipple and gasping as she brought a hand back down to her pussy and furiously rubbed it. She then fingered it deeply. 'So hot...I can't stop!' she thought. She became close to cumming.

'Mmm, just imagine someone walking in and seeing you like this. How does that make you feel?' purred Karin's voice in her ear.

Kyouka couldn't answer but moan. One brush against her clit and she screamed as her juices coated the floor. She then collapsed, exhausted from her orgasm.

Far away from the city and into the castle, Karin grinned as she stared into a bowl of the same potion she made while it showed an image of Kyouka's tired form. She then switched the scene to Moena and her friends.

"Karin, what are you doing?" came Phantom Lady's voice as she walked into the room.

"I'm checking on our test subjects, mother~"

Phantom Lady walked over and grinned. "Are you eager to meet your sister when the time comes?"

Karin was silent for a moment to hear that but then grinned, licking her lips. "I'll be having the time of my life with her~" She giggled deviously.

"Go easy on her. She's technically your older sister." Phantom Lady pointed out while taking a seat on her throne.

Moena sighed as Hasumi kept asking Elphie how she got her breasts so big. She then thought about Kyoka if she's fine. 'Maybe I should have stayed. But... If Elphie has something important for me, I better look into it.'

"You alright?" Elpie asked noticing Moena's distanced look.

"Oh, yeah... I'm just wondering... Why is Hasumi tagging along?"

"What? You don't me along? Mean!" huffed Hasumi With her arms crossed.

"No no, I don't mean it like that... I'm just asking, is there some reason for her to be with us?"

"More than you know." grinned Elphie as they kept walking. They soon went to an empty alleyway.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Moena looking around.

Elphie smiled. "We're here."

"Here?"

A bright light flashed and scanned the girls.

"Eep!" Moena jumped back.

Hasumi looked at it with interest.

Elphie just smiled as it scanned her.

There was a green light and the door opened. Elphie and Hasumi walked into the doorway while Moena was a little more cautious.

"It's okay to walk in here." Elphie reassured.

Moena gulped before walking in as the door shut behind her.

There was this pink energy wall in the way. She saw Elphie and Hasumi walk through it without hesitation. As they enter through the wall, their clothes are shredded off.

"I-I can't do it!" Moena cried out stepping away from the pink wall.

Hasumi puffed her cheeks. "Just go through the wall, Moena."

She shook her head.

Elphie smiled. "It's alright without clothes, there's no one else around."

"And if you don't, I'll come over and drag you." grinned Hasumi.

And she did.

Moena tried pulling back, but Hasumi was more persistent. Moena was then forced through the wall with her clothes shredded. She blushed and tried covering her breasts with her hands. "This is so embarrassing..." She said, blushing with tears in her eyes.

"Aw, come on don't cry." spoke Hasumi hugging her.

Moena winced in embarrassment.

Elphie stood there with a pitiful look on her face. Then she smiled and walked over before hugging both girls.

Moena soon stopped crying and looked at them both.

"Look, think of it like this. Being naked isn't anything to be ashamed or embarrassed about. We all ended up nude, and if you just hold your head up and remain confident, you'll be just fine." smiled the blue haired girl.

"Okay..." Moena muttered out. "But why do we need to be naked?"

"It's... Complicated, but how many times have we been nude when we... You know." Elphie pointed out.

"Fair enough."

They then went to the command room. There Moena saw two familiar faces. It was Shaiya and Ayame.

"Glad you three could make it." spoke Shaiya.

"Yes, indeed." Ayame agreed.

Moena then noticed what Ayame is wearing and blushed. It looked like two red slings going down over her breasts and nipples while meeting the white sash around her waist with the legs covered in fishnet stockings and revealing her bare pussy. "Uh... A-Ayame... Wh-What're you wearing...?" Moena shuddered.

"I know it seems odd, but this is actually a new suit to help us."

"H-How exactly?" Moena asked, still nervous by its exposing design.

"The fabric put into this suit keeps it light and easy to move while increasing the users boost in speed and agility."

"Oooh~!" Hasumi awed in excitement.

"It's rather risque, but it works." spoke Shaiya.

"I so. Want one myself!" Hasumi shouted cheerfully.

Moena blushed before realizing something. "Wait... Why is Hasumi here with us? I mean, why did she come along?"

"Yeah, this is kinda not meant for civilians." spoke Elphie.

"I'm no ordinary civilian." grinned Hasumi like a cat.

"Huh?" Moena asked, not getting it.

"You see, Hasumi here is actually like us." spoke Ayame.

"What...?" Moena still didn't understand what she actually meant.

"I'm an angel too!" smiled Hasumi.

"Wh-Wh-What!? I-I d-don't believe it...!" Moena exclaimed, surprised.

"It's true. Recently she had the angel blade system put in her body."

"B-But... I... She... We..." Moena babbled, unable to say anything proper.

"Aw, so cute!" beamed Hasumi as she hugged Moena again.

"Kyah!" Moena screamed as her bare sensitive skin was being touched again.

"Easy there." spoke Shaiya walking over and separating them. "Right now we need to get the rest of you fitted for these suits.

"Eh?" Moena asked, scared about what she meant. "W-W-What do you mean?"

"I mean, we have designed similar suits that fit your size." Shaiya explained.

"Let's see them." smiled Elphie.

"Eeehhh?!" Moena gasped.

Ayame nodded and typed away at the console. Then, a door opened slowly. A clothes rack slid out with several copies of the suits.

Elphie smiled, Hasumi gasped in awe and Moena whimpered in shyness.

"Try them on."

Elphie and Hasumi did not hesitate but Moena was nervous.

"Come on Moena!" Hasumi pulled her over. "Just put it on."

Moena just shook her head.

"It's no different than you transforming."

Moena whimpered, still not wanting to.

"The sooner you try it on, the sooner you can get some regular clothes on." spoke Ayame.

Moena sighed and reluctantly put one on.

"Wow! It's like I'm naked, and not." smiled Hasumi jumping around in the clothes.

"Not bad!" Elphie chimed, touching her own breasts as she wore the suit.

"Try running." spoke Shaiya.

The two girls nodded. Both bent their legs before they started running around the room. They were fast! Each one seemed like a blur as the three girls tried keeping their eyes on them.

Moena stared in surprise as she couldn't keep track of them. But suddenly the two blurs vanished. Moena looked around for where they are. Then jumped when a pair of hands reached out and grabbed her chest. Moena shrieks loudly and cries.

"Gotcha!" chorused Elphie and Hasumi behind her.

"Eeeyyyaaahhh!" Moena screeched as she struggled to get them off.

"Gotcha!" they giggled as they stopped moving.

Moena grunted. "I wish you two stop doing that..."

"Alright, now that you've had a chance to show off the suit's speed, now it's time we get to the mission."

"Huh? What mission?" Moena asked, curious.

"These suits are to help us on a mission we've been assigned."

Moena is uncomfortable. "B-But why a-are they... Revealing?"

"Less wind resistant."

"Less wind resistant? What for exactly?" Moena wondered, not quite understanding.

"The more clothes we wear, the more we're pushed by the wind by running or jumping. With less clothing, the wind can smoothly go over us without slowing us down."

"But do they have to expose our private parts?" Moena moaned reluctantly.

"Sorry, but if we try to remake them now, it would take too long."

"Oh fine." Moena mumbled, reluctantly putting it on.

"So what's the mission?" asked Hasumi.

Ayame turned on the screen and showed them footages of what's happening or what had happened. There were quick shadows dashing, brutish shadows confronting girls, about to rape them. The girls either frowned or gasped at the scenes.

"New Mutants are appearing in the vicinity..." Ayame explained.

"Meaning Phantom Lady is working on speeding up her plans." spoke Shaiya.

"She's so persistent..." Elphie muttered, adjusting her glasses.

"That's why we'll split up into teams to try and stop these Geobloods before she can enact her plan.

"Can I be with Moena and Elphie~?" Hasumi asked excitedly with her hand raised up.

"Yes, me and Shaiya will be the second team. If you run into any trouble, contact us at once."

The three nodded together.

She handed the girls small devices. "These will lead you to the areas you need to investigate. Don't go off course and stop any Geobloods you find."

The three girls nodded again and Hasumi leaned in on Moena who murred in frustration by her antic.

"Let's stick extra close together." Elphie suggested, putting an arm around Moena.

Said girl sighed before the door opened and they started heading out.

Moena was nervous but vows to protect her friends in the mission. She looked at the device as a trail appeared on it.

Elphie looked at her own and saw a dot on it. "Alright, this is us, meaning we just follow the trail and kick some ass if we find anything."

They followed the trail where the Geoblood was, running to wherever it is. Their shoes clacked on the ground as they rushed down the streets.

The trail turned off to the right as they turned with Hasumi leading them with a grin.

She takes a deep breath. "Aaahh~! This feels great~!" Hasumi chimed.

"Shhh!" hissed Elphie putting a hand over mouth. "We need to be quiet."

"Y-Yes! Who knows where the mutant is hiding..." Moena agreed and then turned to Elphie. "Elphie, you remember what happened when I first met you and I first encountered Widow?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well... Let's stay together this time. I wasn't able to do much without you." Moena suggested.

"Don't worry! If we stay anything, we'll take it down!" beamed Hasumi.

"Together." Elphie said seriously.

"That's what I said!"

"I think Elphie meant to say is that we stay together at all times."

"Exactly! I might be full of energy, but I'm not gonna put my best friend in trouble." she spoke seriously.

"Just don't get too excited with your new powers." Elphie said before walking off, holding Moena's hand.

"Hmph, I know when to control myself." she huffed following them.

Ayame shook her head and sighed with Shaiya chuckling at their youthful humour. "Looks like we need to be the serious ones here." Ayame mumbled.

"Cheer up, I've got a good feeling that enthusiasm can help them." smiled Shaiya.

"You think so?"

"Yup, now I say we keep an eye on them for a while to see how they do, then break away if they can prove they can handle this without using the angel system." whispered Shaiya.

"They'll need the power of Angels to defeat those Mutants though." Ayame said.

"That's why we need to see if they can come up with something together, even if it's not to defeat them, but even immobilize them. You have to admit, seeing that would show promise, right?"

Ayame nodded and they followed the three girls from a distance.

Hasumi looked at the trail and saw it end just around the corner. She gasped and they hid at a quiet area. They listened carefully and heard a sound. It sounded like growling as such.

"Geoblood?" whispered Hasumi to the other two.

They then huddle up together, devising a plan. "Sounds like there's only one, meaning we have the numbers advantage." remarked Elphie.

"But we don't know what kind of mutant we're dealing with." Moena whispered to her.

"Hmm, got it! I'll run out and get its attention, then you two watch and see what I can do. Then come up with a plan while I keep its focus on me." grinned Hasumi.

"But it might rape you...!" Moena shuddered.

"With this suit, no way." Hasumi then got get mutant's attention by running past it.

It growled and turned towards her.

She blew a raspberry and ran from it so it would chase her.

It growled and started chasing after her while passing the cornrt Moena and Elphie were hiding behind.

"W-We have t-to help her...!" Moena ushered to Elphie.

"No! If we don't take this chance to wait and see what it can do, all three of us might be in trouble." Elphie told her and Moena just watch with her, hoping Hasumi wouldn't get raped.

Said girl was giggling as she rolled and flipped out of the mutant's reach.

The mutant growled and swung its arms to catch Hasumi.

She backflipped as its fist hit a wall. Hasumi felt an adrenaline rush around her mostly exposed body as she did a roundhouse kick at the mutant. The kick made it turn its head slightly, but it kept standing.

Hasumi then got into a battle pose, seemingly ready to take on the mutant.

It made a few sounds before it opened its mouth and a long appendage shot out towards her.

She dodged out of the way before it could hit or grab her. She looked at it and saw it was pink in color like the mutant's skin with a large purple head at the tip like it was a giant penis. 'Aha! So there's its weak spot!' Hasumi thought as she looked at it. She lunged and kicked it, but it didn't move and instead wrapped around her leg.

"Huh!?" She gasped as it raised her upside-down. "Hey! That wasn't part of the plan!" she cried out while trying to wiggle free. Her other leg was hanging down, showing her exposed pussy a bit.

The Geoblood noticed and made a small grin which made Hasumi get scared now. Hasumi then noticed between its legs, growing out is a huge dick.

"We need to help her!" spoke Moena in fear as she saw the Geoblood's dick.

Hasumi then smirked as her bell-like necklace flash.

The Geoblood covered its eyes from the sudden light.

"Kitty Heart Flash~!" Hasumi shouted out as her suit disappeared and she moved around as parts of her new Angel Mode began to form around her body.

"Wow." spoke Moena who stared at seeing her friend transform.

Hasumi's suit was purple-colored, her helmet had cat ears and a ribbon and a green orb on the forehead and a ponytail hairstyle, there was a light-blue round visor, the torso areas have some latex suit covering around her body except the private areas, there is a golden bell and pink ribbon at her chest, her sleeves reach to her hands, her stockings have yellow heel shoes and she grew a tail.

Hasumi landed on her feet. "Angel Kitty is here~!" She said but looked at her body and bust. "Ah come on! Why couldn't I have grown at least a cup!" she growled while cupping her breasts. She then looked at her butt and it was the same as her breasts! "I haven't grown at all!"

The mutant stared at her for a moment before chuckling and then laughing at Angel Kitty.

"Hey! Don't you dare laugh at me!" Kitty growled as she lend out a hand on one side. A glowing form took shape before she grabbed the item and held it out to be revealed as a scythe. Which she swung at the mutant's tentacle, cutting it off and freeing herself!

It cried out in pain as she landed on her feet with a smirk.

"Hasumi-chan!" Moena cried out as she and Elphie came to her.

"Don't worry! I got this." she smirked. She then rushed at the mutant to attack him.

It growled and tried swinging its arm to crush her.

But she dodged it and slashed at it, creating a wound on the mutant.

"She's fast." commented Elphie.

"Mmhm~..." Moena mumbled as they watch Kitty in action.

She kept dodging around the mutant while cutting him all over.

The mutant groaned in pain as he started bleeding out.

"Kitty! End this!" called out Elphie.

"Right~!" Kitty chimed before jumping and somersaulting in the air, opening her legs wide and slashing with her Kitty Scythe! "Sexy Kitty Slash~!"

The scythe came down and sliced the Geoblood right down the middle. The monster roared in anguish as it fell down on the ground.

Kitty smirked and stood up as she transformed back into Hasumi. Whom is left completely naked and out in the open so.

"H-H-Hasumi!" cried out Moena with a blush.

And Elphie hugged her tight, much to Hasumi's discomfort considering the cowgirl had bigger tits than her. "Way to go there." Elphie complimented but Hasumi was feeling grumpy.

"Still angry."

"I-It's okay, Hasumi-chan... I'm not comfortable with my own Angel body either..." Moena tried to calm her down.

"But I'm still tiny compared to you two!" she exclaimed before crying anime tears.

Moena just stayed quiet, unsure of what to say next.

"I didn't grow at all!" she pouted crossing her arms.

"That's okay, I was small too when I first became an Angel." Elphie said.

"Liar! Your chest is huge!" declared Hasumi cupping said breasts.

"Yeah, but not as huge as when I'm Beretta~" Elphie teased.

"Well, maybe if you tap into your full power, you can grow big..." Moena said.

"Ah! You're right!" Hasumi cheered and fondled her breasts, thinking about training herself with her friends.

"Not bad you three." spoke Shaiya walking towards them.

The three saw the two had been watching them!

"You two saw all that?" asked Hasumi.

Ayame and Shaiya nodded and gave her thumbs up.

"WHY DIDN'T I GET BIGGER!?"

"Well, you didn't think of something more important, other than becoming a sexy Angel. That's why you were still small." Shaiya explained.

"So what did I need to think about?"

"Allow me to answer your question with another." Ayame turned around and walked with Shaiya. "What are you truly fighting for as an Angel?"

Hasumi blinked and turned to the other two. Moena and Elphie looked at Hasumi who was staring at them for some reason. 'What it means to be an angel eh?' Hasumi thought but then saw it was getting late. "Looks like we should get home."

"Yeah, it's getting late." Moena noticed the sunset.

"Welp, see ya girls later." smiled Elphie walking away.

"Okay, see ya later~! I'll be protecting Moena~!" Hasumi yelled out to them.

Elphie shook her head while Moena sighed. "That's some friend of yours."

"Yeah, she's always so sexually ambitious..." Moena said to her.

"I take it you two have some fun all the time~?"

Moena blushed hard. "W-Well, only in school or when we hang out..."

"Ah! So you do like girls!" giggled Elphie while patting Moena's head.

Moena just sighed as she blushes. As they walked away, Ayumi and Shaiya smiled.

The two women then go on their own, deciding to let the girls go home. But as they passed by an alley, a set of eyes appeared and a growl was heard. They got into position, ready to face whatever's coming at them.

The Geoblood walked out with blue skin and had the face of an orca with sharp teeth and a similar tail.

"This Geoblood looks monstrous..." Shaiya muttered.

It roared before swinging towards them.

They jumped out of the way, dodging.

It growled before trying to swipe them with its tail.

But Shaiya flipped out of the way and threw explosive shurikens at its tail.

It roared out in pain and stumbled back as its limb bled from the explosions before falling off.

Shaiya took the chance and ran towards it before bending her legs and sprang up into the air above it. She then stabs its head with a sharp piercing kunai.

It roared out in excruciating pain before falling back and twitched before its body slowly went limp.

Shaiya got off of the mutant and dusted herself off.

"Good work." smiled Ayame. "These suits are better than I imagined."

Shaiya nodded and brought out the device to check for any remaining mutants. "So far the area seems clear."

"Well then, shall we head back to base?" Ayame asked.

Shaiya nodded as they both walked down the street, unaware of a dark figure looking at them from a rooftop.

She laughed and flown backwards to the night-sky. 'Phantom Lady-sama will be pleased.'

Moena, Hasumi and Elphie were seen in a big double bed. All of them naked with Moena trying to slip under the sheets for rest. But Hasumi and Elphie held her arms, keeping her nude body exposed. "Come on you two, I need sleep."

"Aw, but you're so cute when you're naked~!" Elphie giggled as she tickled Moena's neck.

Moena let out a gasp followed by giggles as Hasumi started tickling her feet.

Then Hasumi tickled up to her hips and waist.

"AH! S-Stop!" she tried to get out before laughing harder.

They both smiled at her helplessness and Elphie went to tickle Moena's breasts and nipples while Hasumi tickled her pussy and clit.

"YAH!" moaned Moena who started moaning more than laugh. Moena squealed as her body felt pleasure..

"Feel like sleeping now?" teased Hasumi.

"A-Actually~... I'd like to relax as my body becomes turned on~..." Moena moans softly.

"Oh, is that so?" purred Elphie while giving the girl's breasts a firm squeeze.

Moena moaned as she closed her eyes and let her friends play with her body. 'We shouldn't be doing this. But it feels so good ever since Seiryuu-onee-sama and Elphie... Then Widow...' she moaned as Hasumi started sliding a finger up into her snatch.

Moena felt wetter as her body tingled to their touches.

"Ooh, someone likes this~" grinned Hasumi seeing the fluids drip out. She then licked her fingers to taste her pussy juice. "Mmm, sweet~" She then fingered her own pussy and started thinking about her friendly times with Moena.

Hasumi thought of the times they went to school, when she sneaked up behind squeezed Moena's breasts, when she went shopping with Moena, when they had lunch together... And when they had a sexual time with Hasumi pushing a dildo in Moena. As she thought about the memories, her bell started to glow. "Ah~... Oh, Moena~"

Elphie stopped squeezing the girl's breasts as she and Moena turned to the girl who started to glow.

"Uhh... H-Hasumi-chan?" Moena asked.

Said girl blinked and looked at her glowing form. "Wha? What's happening to me?"

"Don't know." remarked Elphie shielding her eyes from the light.

Hasumi then floated a few inches in the air. "W-What's happening!?" She then transformed into her Angel Kitty form, only this time, her busts grow a bit larger. She let out a gasp while feeling her ass get bigger at the same time. Her whole body had matured.

She floated back down onto the body while all three girls were stunned at the change.

"M-My tits!" Hasumi said surprised. She grabbed them and gave them a squeeze while crying tears of joy. "They're real!" She also patted her butt to make sure about those too. "And these too!" Hasumi rubbed them lightly and jumps in the hug Moena. "I'm finally big!"

Moena yelped as she felt her big boobs in her face. "H-Hasumi! Stop that!" She cried, trying to push her off.

"Aw, but I need an opinion. How do they feel?"

"W-Well... They're b-big and s-soft... Like mine when I'm Angel Blade."

"Yay!" Hasumi hugged Moena's face deeper into her cleavage.

Moena muffled as she struggled to get her off while Elphie was watching, smiling at them,

She got an idea and moved over before lightly slapping Hasumi's ass.

Hasumi yelped when the brown girl did that.

"Wow, it is soft." smirked Elphie as she started caressing the ass.

"Heh~! Thanks~!" Hasumi chimed, seemingly not bothered at all. She looked at Moena and lowered her eyelids with a grin. "Let's get back to what we were doing~"

"But first, Hasumi. Please transform back to yourself. You're gonna have to save energy for tomorrow." Elphie suggested.

"What? But I don't wanna!" she whined with a pout.

"You should. If you waste its energy right now, you'll revert to your small chested form."

Elphie explained.

"EH!"

"Moena may have retained her bust when she was weakened, but that was only because she is Angel Blade which is the first completed Angel System. Yours, Hasumi is... Well, sorta mass-produced." Elphie explained further.

Her jaw dropped. "W-What?"

"Actually, your unique powers, appearance and weapon depend on your personality and feelings. Plus, there aren't many Angels being recruited." Elphie explained even further.

"But that just means I can be replaced." she frowned with anime tears. "That's not fair!"

"You won't be replaced, Hasumi-chan... You're my best friend..." Moena said reassuringly. She moved over and patted her back. "And you might even teach the new Angels when they're recruited..."

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

Moena nodded, blushing. "Now... Please turn back? I want to be on the same page as Hasumi-chan. Being small-chested and all."

"Oh fine." she relented. She then glowed a bright light and reverted back to her young underdeveloped teenage body. "Better?"

Moena nodded and carefully embraced her friend.

All three of them naked, hugging tightly and lovingly.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel Blade: The fun continues

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin grinned as she looked at a tiny robotic mosquito on the table while she slowly dripped some of her concoction into a funnel that moved the drops into it.

The abdomen of the drone fills up, expanding.

"Perfect, now it's time for a little midnight fun~' Karin giggled deviously as she let it fly.

(Moena's home)

Moena, Hasumi and Elphie were sleeping peacefully, embracing their nude bodies in bed. Each one sleeping soundly while the only sound was a small buzzing sound as the robot insect slipped in through the open window.

None of them noticed it as they were asleep.

It flew over and looked over the girls while noting it only had enough of the fluids for two. So it decided to choose who'd be more interesting with the serum inside them...

It flew over and landed on Moena's arm before the point slid into her and it started injecting half the amount into her.

Moena made a soft muffle as she felt the tiny prick.

It then buzzed over to Hasumi before doing the same with the rest going inside.

Hasumi wiggled a bit when she felt it but remained asleep.

Done with its mission it flew out the window and back to the castle.

Back to the girls, Moena and Hasumi were moaning and groaning in their sleep, having some sort of dream...

(In said dream)

Moena and Hasumi were standing around a dark void, checking their surroundings.

"Moena? Where are we?" Hasumi asked, confused.

"I-I don't know, Hasumi-cha-" Moena tried to say but she noticed her body and Hasumi's were naked. She blushed before trying to cover her chest and private spot with her hand. "W-Where are our clothes?!"

Hasumi noticed what Moena was saying, but didn't cover up her own body as she shrugged. "Um, I dunno. Why should we even care for those?"

"B-Because it's embarrassing to go around naked."

Hasumi just shrugged again. "So? Our breasts and butt look cute exposed, don't they?"

Moena looked away with a blush before they started seeing something around the ground. There were pink lights blinking on the black ground.

They blinked confused before seeing the lights move up with more slowly appearing around them.

The lights formed into two beads as if they were eyes.

Moena gasped while Hasumi was utterly baffled.

Blobs with pink eyes formed and started shaping into a more humanoid feminine form.

"N-No." spoke Moena who gulped while Hasumi saw one stretch its limbs out and grab her chest.

Hasumi backed off and held Moena from behind, touching her chest.

"H-Hasumi! Now's not the time!" Moena yelled and then gasped when the blob's shape themselves into familiar figures.

"I know! I just want to stick close to you for safety!" she spoke before moaning as the older Moena started grabbing at her breasts.

"Aaiiee!" Moena screamed as she was getting groped..

The two older versions of themselves giggled while more goo rose up in the form of hands.

The girls look down and see the hands pull them down into what appears to be purple slime. They felt the hands hold them down while trailing around their bodies. Moena and Hasumi felt like they're sinking down. All the while gasping or in Hasumi's case, moaning from the hands. Their slime doppelgängers come closer as they sank.

"N-No more." moaned Moena feeling two hands rub against her ass.

Her doppelganger giggled and kissed her cheeks.

moaned with her doppelganger licking against her breasts with the hands rubbing her thighs or ass.

Purple heads from the goo formed underneath between their legs. The girls moaned from the rubbing before letting out loud cries feeling some wet and slimy move between their legs. Their doppelgängers' heads were kissing and licking their vaginas.

"N-Not there!" moaned Moena while two hands from the goo grabbed at her chest.

"Nyaaa~!" Hasumi moaned out a meow as her nipples were suckled, her anus and pussy being licked.

'T-This feels weird, but good at the same time.' Moena thought in her head as her nipples got pinched and tugged. "Ah! S-Stop!"

The girls continue to sink into the slime until their heads were shown.

"Hasumi-chan! I can't move!"

"M-Me neither!" moaned Hasumi while feeling her legs spread open. "W-What now?"

Moena was unsure as her own legs spread open. Then they completely sank into the slime and they can surprisingly breathe under the goo. They felt their legs stay open while seeing their doppelgangers holding them open and saw more tentacles move up and rub against their pussies. They felt they were everywhere as their bodies have submerged and even as they speak, their sensitive nipples and clits were being stimulated.

'Oh no, are they gonna-' thought Moena before moaning out as she felt the tentacle slowly push into her slit.

The girls screamed as they were getting penetrated. 'It's so thick!' They thought as their pussies were getting thrusted in deeply.. They heard chuckles while feeling like hands were twisting their nipples. They even felt their buttholes being stretched-opened.

"N-No! Not there!" Moena cried out feeling two hands spreading her ass hole with a tentacle lightly prodding the hole.

"Meeoow~!" Hasumi moaned out loud as both her holes were being violated.

'T-This is weird!' Moena thought as she was being more teased on her body,

"Reow!" cried Hasumi feeling the tentacle make its way up her ass.

The tentacles slithered deep into their anal holes while the girls moaned louder and felt their bodies get hotter.

"H-H-Hasumi-chan~!" Moena cried out.

"T-This feels weird!" Hasumi moaned out. "But so good~!"

"Aaah~! Hasumi~!" Moena moaned loudly. She felt the tentacles moved in and out of her at the same pace and saw her older self laugh before latching on her nipple and started licking over the nub. "AH!"

Hasumi's clone comes to her and licks her cheek. Said girl panted and actually turned her head before her and the clone started kissing and making out. "Mmph!" Hasumi muffled as her slimy clone does this to her. 'Oh god, this feels so good!' Hasumi thought as they were getting messed up by sex.

Soon both felt their build ups getting right at the peak.

"Aah! I'm so close~..!" Moena cried out.

"Me too!" Hasumi moaned out.

They both moaned louder and louder before they cried out and their juices came gushing out.

As they screamed and came, their vaginas shone a bright light.

"I'M CUMMING!" They both shouted out.

(Real world)

Moena and Hasumi were panting in their sleep, holding onto their wet crotches. Slowly they started to open their eyes. They then saw they're back in the bedroom with Elphie who was smiling with a blush on her face.

"Wow, you two must have had a great dream. You wouldn't wake up no matter how much I shook you guys. Also you made a few wet spots on the bed." The cowgirl said and the two underdeveloped girls saw that she was right.

"Sorry, but it was really good." chuckled Hasumi while Moena got up and made her way to get cleaned up and hide her embarrassment.

She got in the bathroom shower and turned on the water to room temperature. 'I can't believe I did that!' She thought as she applied soap on her body.

"Hey Moena-chan, want me to scrub your back?" called Hasumi through the door.

Moena got startled when she heard her voice, knowing what might happen with Hasumi. "N-No Hasumi-chan, I'm fine."

"Aww, come on~!" Hasumi called outside.

Elphie grinned before pulling a bobby pin out from her short shorts on the floor and started picking the lock. The lock soon opened. She and Hasumi quietly moved in with devious grins.

As Moena washes her hair and body, believing that nobody can get inside. But jumped when she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind. "Eeek! Hasumi-chan that was mean." Moena muttered embarrassedly.

"Come on, we'll both help." smiled Elphie.

"E-Elphie-san!?"

"Yay! We'll both wash you." grinned Hasumi as they goth grabbed some soap.

Moena was in full panic and has nowhere to go. So she relented and let them scrub her back, even though it was cramped in the shower. Moena let out a sigh.

After some time cleaning up, the three got out and started getting dressed. They walked down to the cafe and saw Kyoka already getting to work on getting things ready.

"Good morning, Auntie Kyoka." Moena and Hasumi chirped.

"Hello girls, did you all sleep well?" she smiled.

They all nodded.

"Ah! We need to hurry!" cried Hasumi seeing the time before running out while dragging Moena.

"EEEHHH!?" Moena gasped as Hasumi was quick.

"Well, looks like I'll be sticking around till they get back." remarked Elphie sitting at the counter. She then ordered something on the menu.

Kyoka went ahead to get it ready while we cut to Moena and Hasumi.

They were walking on their way to school.

"Hey Moena-chan, wanna go take the subway?" Hasumi asked.

"Why? Can't we just walk like usual?"

"Because it takes too long for us that way!" she frowned. "Besides, we always walk there, let's change it up."

"O-Okay." Moena agreed.

Hasumi grinned before leading them to the way and down the steps leading down to the subway. They soon get their tickets and waited for their train. All the while Hasumi hummed to herself and Moena looked at the ground while trying to ignore the wet dream they had.

'Why did we dream of such a perverted dream?' She thought.

Soon the train arrived with them and other passengers getting on. It was a bit cramped. Which wasn't good considering it was mainly off taller and older men then them. And there were very few women among them.

"H-Hasumi-chan, it's too snug." Moena told her friend.

"S-So?" Hasumi protested. "At least we'll get there in t-EEEP!" She tried to say, but someone grabbed her buttocks!

"Hasumi-chan!" spoke Moena in worry before letting out a moan/gasp feeling someone grab her own butt. She turned around to see who it is. She saw it is a seemingly regular guy. "P-Please stop that sir." Moena begged.

He gave a grin and rubbed her ass more while Moena blushed and let out another gasp.

"N-No..!" she moaned out while trying to walk away. But the man grabbed her by the breasts!

"Mmm, nice and tiny. Just the way I like em." The man groaned in pleasure.

Moena blushed and looked to Hasumi for help, but said girl was blushing and moaning with a man right behind her with a grin too. "H-Hasumi-chan!"

"Ah! M-Moena-chan, I can't move." moaned the girl while the guy behind her kept rubbing her ass under her skirt.

He then grabbed her panties. He started to pull them down and slipped his finger up to start rubbing against her pink snatch.

Hasumi gasped and felt wet between her legs. She grabbed the pole in the train and let out a moan while unable to move away.

Moena felt the same with her own panties removed. She bit her lip and gasped feeling a hand rub in between her legs. "Eep!" Moena shrieked as she felt wet. Her body started to warm up and she couldn't help but let out a moan.

The men then pinched their nipples as they groped their breasts.

'Oh no, molesters!' thought Moena with a gasp and jumped while the man's fingers started to slowly get wet. "Agh! D-don't!"

"Doesn't seem like you hate this." One of the men said. He rubbed the spot more while his other hand groped her chest and harder.

Moena gasped louder as this happened.

Hasumi blushed and moaned feeling herself get rubbed before the man seemingly stopped and pulled away. "H-Huh..?" She said, confused. She heard the sound of a zipper getting pulled and felt the two hands grab her breasts again before feeling something warm slip in between her legs and looked down before going wide eyed and saw it was the man's cock. She gasped. "N-No!" but even as she said that her body felt hotter and hotter. 'It's so big, but he's taking it out here?' She thought as she stared at his cock. The man grabbed her hips and she soon started to feel it slowly rub against her panties. She moaned from the feeling.

Moena saw this with wide eyes before seeing the man behind her do the same and saw his cock moon in and out between her thighs. "N-No..!" She said.

That's when both of them felt their body temperatures rise up out of nowhere.

'What in the..!? My body is getting really hot..!' Moena thought.

'Why is it making me feel warm?' thought Hasumi who moaned as the cock brushed across her slit.

The men moved their cocks against their holes faster while their bodies got hotter in response. They pant in pleasure as the feeling became even hotter. The men noticed the stops getting closer and moved their cocks faster.

The girls soon couldn't withstand the pleasure anymore so they came. Their juices sprayed over the cocks just as they felt the train slowly stop. The two girls shivered and felt like collapsing.

"See ya around." whispered the man behind Moena while slapping her ass as the people started getting off the ride.

Moena whimpered as she and Hasumi pulled their panties up. They walked out and up the stairs while silent. From not only shocked and feeling humiliated at that, but from how warm they felt in their bodies and how they found it...enjoyable.

We cut back to the cafe where Elphie was chowing down on a parfett and smiling. "This is really good Kyouka-san."

"I appreciate the praise Elphie-san." smiled the woman as she cleaned some dishes while having a hollow look in her eyes. "By the way, have you ever considered finding that special someone?"

"Huh? Where'd that come from?" she asked surprised before smiling. "Wait, I know what you're asking, you secretly have someone in mind, don't you?"

Kyouka looked up with a smile. "Well, you could say that. But it's nothing important."

"Uh?" blinked Elphie confused while Kyouka finished cleaning the glasses and walked away. 'That was weird, I figured she'd be really excited or say what the guys name was. Hmmm, or maybe it's a girl?'

At the thought Elphie chuckled since it wouldn't be surprising, lots of the young girls tended to see big breasts as mature so she wouldn't be surprised if the woman had a few admirers.

She resumed eating her treat while idly thinking to talk to Kyouka about it more. 'Maybe I can get more out of her if I urge her a little bit more.'

Elphie smirked, Silently following Kyouka, acting like a shadow as she was able to stay behind the busty woman unnoticed.

Said woman walked into a side room while Elphie stuck near the side wall and looked in.

Kyouka smiled, looking at a screen in the back room as a familiar face was shown on it. "Everything is going according to your plans, Karin-sama."

"Good girl! Does anyone suspect you?"

"Nope!" She said, smiling kindly.

"Good, then it's only a matter of time before your niece slowly becomes a loyal servant after that little present I sent her."

"I can't wait for her to join us." Kyouka said, licking her lips with a blush.

"Ah ah ah, don't get too excited or I'll have to punish you~" sang Karin with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Apologies Karin-sama." She said with a blush, bowing.

'What? Kyouka is working with Phantom Lady?' thought Elphie with wide eyes. Elphie backed up slowly, trying to not make a sound. But her foot put pressure on a loose floorboard, making a loud creaking sound. She froze in fear as Kyouka slowly opened the door to look outside.

"Elphie." she spoke with a frown and expression that surprised the girl. "Were you spying?"

"No." She said, managing to keep her cool and act calm.

"Then why were you right beside the door?"

"I was about to check up on you. I wanted to learn about this special someone, maybe even see if you two already had sex." She said, faking a teasing tone.

Kyouka raised an eyebrow before they both heard Karin giggling from the screen.

Elphie raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?" She lied, knowing full well who it was.

"It would seem we have a little rat." smirked Karin as Kyouka stepped aside and saw the grinning girl on the screen. "Deal with her like planned~"

Elphie glared, getting into a fighting stance. "If you think I'm going to be beaten easily then you're dead wrong."

"Aw, so feisty. Kaa-san will love having her back, but first..." Karin snapped her fingers before Kyouka moved over and grabbed Elphie from behind.

"Grr...Wait, what do you mean back?" Elphie asked, struggling.

"Oh? You really don't remember?" asked Karin with a devious grin and smirk.

"Start talking." Elphie growled, getting strangely annoyed rather quickly looking at Karin.

"I think I'll let you find out when you arrive. In the meantime, Kyou-chan here will get to play with you." she waved with a wink before the screen turned off.

Elphie started to struggle, attempting to break free of Kyouka's hold. "Kyouka-san! You've been tricked by her!"

"I wouldn't say I've been tricked, more like I've found love~" Kyouka said with a blush.

That got the Angel to look at her in shock.

Kyouka moved quicker that Elphie expected, planting a kiss on the Woman's lips while her hands massaged the gunslingers breasts.

Elphie's eyes widened while letting out a gasp from the rubbing as the transmission was still on, giving Karin a clear video feed of it all.

She just grinned, motioning for Kyouka to keep going as the busty woman moved so Elphie was against the wall.

Elphie tried pushing Kyouka back, but the rubbing on her breasts made it hard for her to get a word out, especially since Kyouka started pushing her tongue into wrestle against her own.

While this was happening, Karin licked her lips, thinking whether or not to send some company to turn it into a gangbang. But decided not to since this would be a nice show and a good chance to see just what one of the angels would do since she couldn't use her powers or risk hurting the woman.

Kyouka kept pressing Elphie on the wall, moving a hand to rub the cloth around the cowgirl's pussy as their breasts pressed against each other.

All the while Elphie moaned and started to relax while even rubbing her tongue against Kyouka's more while reaching down to caress the aunt's ass through her clothes.

Kyouka seemed to get more daring, moving her hand until it was underneath Elphie's clothes as she rubbed the dark skinned woman's clit.

This caused Elphie to break the kiss and let out a louder moan which made Kyouka giggle before moving in and started to lick against Elphie's neck.

Elphie's cunt started to get wet, soaking her panties as the Angel allowed herself to embrace the pleasure. "A-Ah! K-Kyouka-san!"

"Feels good doesn't? This is the pleasure that Karin-Sama showed me~"She said, sticking a finger in Elphie's pussy. "Oh, and I can already feel your naughty insides get all wet, and just from a kiss too~"

She blushed, moaning a bit as Kyouka stuck another finger inside of the cowgirl's cunt. She also felt the woman lick at her neck again and even start sucking on it which made her arch her back which rubbed her chest against Kyouka's in response.

Kyouka used a free hand and grabbed her own breast, rubbing her nipple with Elphie's. She felt the cowgirl's nipples get hard and moved her tongue up before licking Elphie's earlobe while moving her fingers in and out of the girl's wet slit.

Elphie bit her lip, trying her best not to cum too quickly. 'I need to resist, or I'll be giving her the satisfaction!' she thought looking at the video feed with Karin licking her lips at the scene.

Kyouka used her thumb to rub Elphie's clit while her fingers went to work on the cowgirl's pussy.

"Ahhh~!"

"Just let go, It'll feel amazing~"Kyouka whispered seductively in her ear. She lightly bit on the earlobe while she began to lightly tug on the clit.

Elphie was barely holding out, moaning into Kyouka's mouth.

Kyouka sped her fingers, all five inside Elphie's cunt. "If you're ready to cum, then cum~"

Elphie cried out as she clenched around the fingers and her juices came gushing out onto Kyouka's hand, much to her and Karin's amusement with the girl dropping to her knees while the fingers pulled out and she panted with sweat over her body.

"Aw, she looks cute like that." smiled Karin while Kyouka licked the juices from her fingers. "But I think you need to really get a taste of her."

"Yes Karin-sama." Kyouka moved behind Elphie and pushed her on her stomach before spreading her folds from behind and took a lick of them.

"AH!" gasped Elphie with a blush. "N-Not there."

"Oh? You mean this?" Kyouka licked again and again while Elphie moaned and shuddered. "Your juices are so sweet."

Elphie gasped and panted with each lick while seeing Karin giggle.

"This is so cute! And it'll be even better when you become one again."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well you probably don't remember, but Elphie's not your real name." smirked the mutant. "It's Nailkaiser."

Elphie's eyes widened before shaking in pleasure as Kyouka started pushing her tongue inside and moved it back and forth while rubbing against her clit. "T-T-That's not true!"

"Oh but it is! And once we have you, you'll be reborn better than ever. And you can even help us capture the other angels." beamed Karin.

"N-N-Noooo!" moaned Elphie who gripped the floor and felt Kyouka start to nibble on her clit. "N-Not there oh!"

'In three, two, one.' thought Karin before Elphie moaned out loud with wide eyes as her juices went gushing out onto Kyouka's face.

"AHHHHH!"

Kyouka opened her mouth while lapping at the pussy as Elphie rode out the orgasm with an open mouth while letting out a silent scream. "Mmm, you taste sweet Elphie-san."

Said girl panted while her chest heaved up and down before she saw Kyouka pull a small needle out and stab it in her thigh. "Ow!"

"Sweet dreams." smiled Kyouka pushing the end and injecting something into the cowgirl.

Elphie reached to stop her, but felt a sudden drowsy feeling go through her and dropped back before passing out.

"Excellent my pet! Now bring her to kaa-san's castle." ordered Karin.

"Yes Karin-sama."

At said castle is where Phantom Lady herself was sitting on her throne while seeing a figure walk up to her.

"I assume the preparations for the school have been complete?"

"Yes Phantom Lady-sama." bowed the girl who was revealed to be Seryu wearing only her school uniform top with a purple thong that barely hid her ass and legs.

"Good, then all we need to do is finalize the rest of the plan." smirked the woman.


End file.
